Something Unexpected
by Livy32
Summary: Something Unexpected happen to Jennifer Coates. It s a HarmJen , don t read it if you don t like the pairing. I warned you!


**Title: Something Unexpected**

**Disclamers: Characters belong to CBS and Belisario. **

**AN: Special thnx goes to Vid Z for betareading. **

**The NC 17 version can be found at ****Jagcorner**

**Pairng: Harm/Jen **

**Spoiler: None **

**JAG **

**Monday morning **

Nearly everyone was already at work. The only onesmissing were Harm and Mac, because they were on an nvestigation together at Norfolk, and Petty Officer First Class Jennifer Coates.

Which was suspicious since lately she's been at work even earlier than the Admiral. She was always the one o make the coffee and always only strong enough for the Admiral and LtCol MacKenzie.

Just as Harriet Sims (she was dressed in civilian clothes because she came to pick up the family SUV) was about to ask her husband where Jen was, Jen came in.

Completely disoriented Jen walked directly towards her office and was mumbling something that sounded like "He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me" over and over again.

On her way to her office she didn't even notice that she collided with Commander Turner, her superior officer. That wasn't good by itself, but what was worse was that she hit Admiral Chegwidden while everyone was standing at attention.

She just sat down at her desk with her head in her hands and kept mumbling "He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me..."

After the scene with Jen, Admiral Chegwidden ordered everyone to get back to work. Just at that moment Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie came in. They overheard various members of the staff talking about what they'd just witnessed.

One officer said to the other: "Did you just see what she did? She nearly ran over the Admiral." "Yeah, I don't want to be in her skin now. The Admiral looked really angry."

Just as Harm was about to order the officers to stay at attention he heard a loud yell "Coates, my office, now!"

That was when Coates woke up from her morning shock and didn't know how or when she came to JAG.

Outside, Harriet told Harm and Mac the whole story which made Harm really worried. He liked Jen very much even if he didn't admit it to himself. He knew that if omeone would suspect that he and Jen might have eelings for each other they would get court martialled.

veryone stood quietly in the bullpen as they listened to Chegwidden yelling:

"Coates, what the hell is wrong with you? And I want

to hear a really good explanation before I decide to

court martial you, for disrespect towards a superior

officer."

The whole office was speechless because they hadn't heard the Admiral yelling so loud for a long time now. "Well, I think Coates is in trouble" said Commander Turner jokingly to Harm "Yeah, I think so. Hmm, Sturgis, do you know if Jen came in with my Vette today? I can't find it outside."

"No idea, buddy" with that Sturgis went back to his office.

Just as Harm was about to return to his own the Admiral ordered him to report to him.

Mac wished him luck and said: "I hope you get out of there alive." He only looked at her and went directly into Chegwidden's office. What he saw there surprised him a lot. Jennifer Coates was sitting in front of Chegwidden's desk and crying like a baby. Harm just stood in AJ´s office and looked from Jen to AJ and back again. After a few seconds he got his voice back and said:

"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered, sir!"

The whole time he couldn't take his eyes away from Jen.

"Rabb, I think you and Coates have something to talk about. So do it now, I have a meeting with the SecNav and when I'm back I want my Petty Officer back in a good mood and not crying." With that he left the two alone.

"Jen, what is this all about? I mean, why are you crying?" She still hadn't stopped crying until he took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. Then she looked up into his eyes and started talking through her tears. "Commander, I am really sorry! I..." "What are you sorry for?" Harm interrupted her. "I had an accident with your car I…" with that she started to cry harder. "An accident?" He was now about to freak, he was so worried about her. "Jen, please tell me you're not hurt or something." He begged her to answer.

"No, I am fine, but your car, your Corvette, is a total loss." There, I said it. thought Jen. Harm looked at her. Ok, my Corvette is a total loss, but Jen is more important than some piece of metal.

"Jen, please tell me what exactly happened." With that Jen started her story. She drove to a store to buy some groceries. Suddenly a child run on the road. She did everything to avoid hitting the child, but unfortunately crashed into an incoming car.

"And both cars were totalled. I am so sorry, I know how you loved your Vette." Harm was in shock. His Jen, his Jennifer, could've been killed in this accident. Then he shook himself. Since when was she his?

"Sir? Commander?" Jen asked.

"I am sorry, Jen, but you're not hurt or anything, right?" He asked. Through the whole story Jen was still in Harm's embrace and she was touched that he cared that much about her.

Then she continued "Sir, I think the insurance will pay all the costs, because you know why?" She asked enthusiastically. "Why?" Harm asked only because he was in shock that he could've lost Jen today. "The child I nearly hit is the son of the two actors David James Elliott and Nanci Chambers. They invited us to lunch tomorrow as an apology. What do you say?"

"Harm? Harm? Harm?" She couldn't get an answer from him and was getting worried. She even waved her hand in front his face. After a few seconds Harm said completely pale.

"My god, Jen, you could have been killed today. And you would never know…" That was when he noticed what he was about to say, that he was in love with Jennifer Coates. "What would I never know?" asked Jen. "That I am in love with you." With that Harm started kissing her passionately.

They both stood flushed in Chegwidden's office and smiled "I love you too, Harm." "Will you marry me, Jen?" "Yes, I will marry you, Harm!"

Just as Jen finished that sentence the Admiral came in and said "Thank god I asked for a waiver for you two to get married."

They all stood there happy and laughing.

**Epilogue **

**Four weeks later Harm and Jen got married. Everyone was surprised, Mac the most. The only one who knew it would happen was Harriet. **

**One year after that Jen gave birth to a baby boy who they named David. A few years later two more, Harmony and Frank, followed. David and Frank later joined the Navy to continue their family's tradition and became Naval Aviators. Only Harmony decided to become a lawyer in the Navy, thanks to the influence of her "aunt Mac" who is her godmother.**

**End……? **


End file.
